Kaiu Kabe
A Kaiu Kabe, também conhecida como Muralha do Carpinteiro, ou mais comumente de Muralha Kaiu, foi construída na fronteira meridional de Rokugan pelo Clã Caranguejo. O maior edifício do Império se estende do Mar da Deusa Sol a leste até as Planícies Sobre o Mal no oeste, perto da margem sul da Floresta Shinomen. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 66Os Defensores do Império Esmeralda passam suas vidas inteiras sobre a Muralha, mantendo-se vigilantes para defender Rokugan da ameça das Terras Sombrias, em sua eterna luta contra as forças do Jigoku. The Great Clans A Muralha é a maior responsabilidade dos Kaiu, carregando o nome desta família; eles constantemente consertam e melhoram ela. Legend of the Five Rings: Roleplaying Game (Beta), p. 209 Fardo do Caranguejo Muralha Original Após os Sete Trovões terem repelido o exército sombrio de Fu Leng, o primeiro Imperador Hantei ordenou a construção de uma muralha para proteger o Império dos males das Terras Sombrias. Hida e seus seguidores criaram a Primeira Muralha, um cinturão de atalaias fortificações, paliçadas e bastiões destinados a bloquear os ataques das forças de Fu Leng. A disposição em fortalezas dispersas é mais antiga do que a constínua muralha de pedra que viria a ser conhecida como a Muralha Kaiu. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 35 O Caranguejo usou blocos de ardósia encaixados para erguer uma estrutura de 9 metros de grossura e 30 metros de altura. Nova Muralha A muralha atual foi construída no ano de 716 no local onde as forças de um poderoso oni conhecido como O Bocarra forçaram a linha de defesa do Caranguejo, e as forças das Terras Sombrias até mesmo conseguiram atravessar a velha muralha. Gaze Into Darkness, by D. G. LaderouteKuni Osaku foi imprescindível para a sua construção, pois ela ergueu uma muralha de água para dar tempo para a Muralha ser construída. Dark Hands of Heaven, by Annie VanderMeer Mitsoda aproveitando a oportunidade a Campeã do Caranguejo, Hida Banuken ordenou a construção de uma obra defensiva durável ao longo da margem leste do rio. Por 73 dias o Caranguejo trabalhou febrilmente, enquanto que Osaku mantinha usa invocação. No sétimo quarto dia a força de Osaku finalmente fraquejou e ela morreu. Conforme a inundação diminuía, o Bocarra avanço com seu exército, apenas para dar de costas com uma poderosa muralha, o que viria a ser o cerne da Kaiu Kabe. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 67 Aprimoramentos Com o passar dos meses e dos anos a Kaiu Kabe foi expandida ao longo do Rio Seigo, mais tarde conhecido como o Rio da Resistência Final. Uma série de atalaias de pedra foram construídas e então conectadas pelas muralhas,que foram reforçadas por mais torres e bastiões. Pouco menos de 2 anos após a Batalha da Onda Corrente, a Kaiu Kabe se tornou um cinturão defensivo contíguo ao longo da borda do sul do Império. Retorno do Unicórnio No ano de 815 Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 18 o retorno do Clã Unicórnio foi considerado uma invasão de bárbaros, e eles foram forçados a atravessar as defesas montadas pelo Caranguejo e pelo Clã Leão. Suas hordas entraram em Rokugan através das Terras Sombrias, abrindou m buraco nas defesas do Caranguejo e abrindo caminho através da Muralha Kaiu até chegarem no coração do próprio Império, The Great Clans (Learn to Play Rulebook) Cruzando perto do Castelo da Lâmina da Alvorada. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 75 Arquitetura A Muralha permaneceu sendo o maior feito de engenharia rokugani desde então. Com 30 metros de altura e se estendendo por toda a fronteira entre Rokugan e as Terras Sombrias, ela sempre está protegida por milhares de samurais do Caranguejo e também por ashigaru. Ela se situa logo ao norte do Rio da Resistência Final, qeu corre paralelo à sua extensão, desaguando no mar. Passagens A Muralha possui doze grandes torres de guarda em sua extensão, cada uma com grandes portões que podem ser abertos para permitir que guerreiros se aventurem nas Terras Sombrias. Passagens sobre suas fronteiras também ocorrem através de túneis que passam por baixo da Muralha e do rio. O Caranguejo preenche os túneis com armadilhas e becos sem saída para confundir as criaturas das Terras Sombrias. A Décima Segunda Torre é a torre mais ao norte, To the South (Part 2), by Marie Brennan e a Terceira Torre é a que fica mais a leste. Dessa fortificações, a que fica mais ao sul foi designada como a Primeira Torre; e então se numeraram um total de Doze Torres, chegando a assonar as Planícies Sobre o Mal, bem ao norte.Entremeando a Muralha entre as Torres Kaiu existem várias atalaias menores, como a Atalaia das Garras Mortais e a Atalaia do Dever Férreo. As atalaias são oficialmente designadas baseando-se na Torre que fica ao Sul e ao Norte dela. A cortina da muralha é pontilhada por atalaias e as Torres Kaiu são estruturas intimidantes, com 15 a 30 metros de altura, até seis metros de grossura e se extendendo até as profundezas do leito das rochas. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, pp. 68-69 Linhas de Suprimento e Armas Defensivas Muitas cidades e vilarejos se situam a uma pequena distância ao norte da Muralha, para prover aos exércitos do Caranguejo o suporte que precisam. Armas de cerco como balistas e catapultas podem ser encontradas no topo da Muralha, enquanto as ameias são grandes o bastante para unidades inteiras de samurai passarem uma ao lado da outra. Elaborados sistemas de túneis foram construídos para permitir a passagem sob as defesas da Muralha. Sistemas sofisticados de alerta e comunicação são mantidos ao longo da Muralha e das forças que a ela protegem, incluindo mensageiros céleres; métodos acústicos de sinalização incluem flechas sinalizadoras tambores ou berrantes; os métodos visuais incluem queima de fogos e flechas de fumaça. Usando sinais codificados, até mesmo mensagens complexas podem ser transmitidas a longas distâncias. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, pp. 69-70 Categoria:Kaiu Kabe Categoria:Idioma Rokugani